Paul Mejía
Paul Mejía-to jeden z głównych bohaterów występujących w tym serialu. Paul jest naukowcem tak jak Sofia.To on stworzył Roby'ego. Od sezonu 2A jest on również mężem Margarity. Osobowość Paul jest często bardzo sarkastyczny, ironiczny lub ponury.Uwielbia być w złym nastroju.Mężczyzna jest również nerwowy. Mężczyzna jest także bardzo inteligentny,potrafił stworzyć androida ,ale mimo tego nie jest w tym tak dobry jak Sofia,czego nie mógł przez pewien czas znieść. Przez to Paul często kopiował jej pomysły i rywalizował z nią w nieuczciwy sposób,ale zrozumiał że było to złe i już tego nie robi.Teraz z nią współpracuje i wspiera ją we wszystkim co ta robi. Mężczyzna oprócz tego jest bardzo tchórzliwy,gdy znajdzie się w tarapatach od razu zaczyna mocno panikować,a także posuwa się nawet do płaczu. Oprócz tego Paul jest też często przesądny, zawsze wierzy w pecha w wyniku czego niepotrzebnie się boi,jest również naiwny,wierzy w wszystko co mu się powie. Mężczyzna czasami podejmuje decyzje znienacka podążając za rozumem lub głosem serca. Mimo swoich licznych wad Paul jest dobrym człowiekiem,zwłaszcza po tym gdy ożenił się z Margaritą coraz rzadziej jest nerwowy i ponury,jest dla niej oraz dla jej rodziny bardzo opiekuńczym mężczyzną.Często powtarza że kocha jej dzieci jak by to były jego własne. Paul również z czasem zaczął kochać swojego syna który jest robotem,często się o niego martwi,a także się nim zajmuje i go ulepsza. Odcinek Franky i ukończenie androidów ujawnia że Paul wobec dzieci które wychowuje jest bardzo natrętny i chce na siłę aby po szkole od razu zdecydowali o swojej przyszłości i nie pozwala im podróżować po świecie.Chodzi tutaj o androidy. Wygląd Paul jest szczupłym mężczyzną,średniego wzrostu,jego włosy są dosyć krótkie,są one w kolorze czarnym. Mężczyzna ma na twarzy lekki zarost,nosi on również czarne okulary,nosi on na sobie przeważnie swetry. Paul lubi ubrania w ciemnych kolorach od czarnego przez szary aż do fioletowego. W sezonie 1 nosi on na sobie prawie zawsze koszule których już nie nosi w kolejnych sezonach. W sezonie 2B dość często nosi siwy garnitur nie występujący w poprzednich sezonach serialu,teraz pewnie go nosi ze względu na to iż jest wiceprezesem EEG. Historia postaci Sezon 1 Paul Mejía to naukowiec który uwielbia samotność i jest bardzo ponury.To on stworzył Roby'ego w tajemnicy w sekretnym laboratorium w domu. Od samego początku rywalizował z Sofią,gdyż chciał żeby to jego prototyp wygrał Konkurs Androidów.Marzył o zostaniu najlepszym naukowcem na świecie. W wyniku tego Paul wiele razy oszukiwał aby to jego prototyp wygrał konkurs,gdyż wiedział że nie ma szans z Franky,ze względu na to że Roby'emu bardzo wiele brakowało do doskonałości. Oprócz tego że mężczyzna jest naukowcem Paul postanowił zostać wspólnikiem CyberByte,ze względu na to że Margarita wyjechała z rodziną na Ukrainę. Kawiarnia zaczęła wtedy upadać gdyż Paul był wobec klientów ponury,a także przez to że wszystkie desery były słone. Jednak gdy rozmawiał przez wideo czat z Margaritą udawał że wszystko jest dobrze,Ramon próbował ostrzec właścicielkę jednak ta go nie słuchała. Po tym gdy Margarita wróciła bardzo się na naukowca zdenerwowała kazała mu żeby oddał jej kawiarnię,jednak Paul nie zamierzał tego zrobić Aby dalej być wspólnikiem postanowił podzielić kawiarnię na dwie części,zaczął rywalizację z Margaritą,tworzył on pyszne dania za pomocą kuchni molekularnej.Chciał aby to jego sektor miał najwięcej klientów dziennie. Jednak gdy jego sektor zaczął tracić klientów ze względu na dania Margarity,które przygotowywała z całego serca posuwał się do nieuczciwych działań i chciał kraść jej składniki. Z czasem jednak Paul zaczął coś do niej czuć w wyniku czego przestał z nią rywalizować.Postanowił wtedy że będą wspólnie zarządzać lokalem bez podziału na części. Mężczyzna zrozumiał że fajnie by było gdy by została jego żoną,dzięki czemu nie był by taki samotny,w wyniku tego postanowił się z nią umówić. Na początku jednak mężczyźnie to nie wychodziło gdyż Delfina,jej córka nie chciała aby Roby był jej bratem,gdyż się jej podobał,jednak pewnego dnia dowiedziała się że jest androidem. Od tego czasu Paul i Margarita zaczęli się spotykać,a dzieci Margarity to zaakceptowali,mężczyzna był z tego powodu szczęśliwy Pewnego dnia postanowił się jej oświadczyć kobieta przyjęła oświadczyny,jednak w momencie uświadomił sobie że nie jest jeszcze gotowy na ślub,po tym jak kobieta to usłyszała nie chciała przez chwilę z nim rozmawiać Jednak szybko Paul zrozumiał że bardzo ją kocha i chce z nią dalej być,postanowił jej również wyznać że Roby jest androidem,lecz gdy mężczyzna zabrał swoją narzeczoną do laboratorium ,ta wtedy powiedziała że boi się androidów przez co Paul ostatecznie skłamał że Roby jest adoptowany. Po kilku dniach w końcu nadszedł długo wyczekiwany Konkurs Androidów,mężczyzna wtedy za wszelką cenę chciał go wygrać,nawet jeśli by miał oszukiwać. Paul wykorzystał wtedy Franky,przez co wmówił jej że ma przegrać konkurs,żeby Christian nie dowiedział się o niej prawdy,ta się zgodziła ,dzięki czemu mężczyzna przeprogramował jej system a po za tym bez jej wiedzy skopiował wszystkie jej pliki. Mężczyzna wgrał je Roby'emu,lecz chłopak od razu dowiedział się o tym gdyż Paul nie usunął rozmowy z Franky w wyniku czego się bardzo na swojego twórcę zdenerwował i zrezygnował z Konkursu. Paul wtedy się zdenerwował na swojego syna że mu zniszczył marzenia,lecz gdy Roby się na niego obraził zrozumiał że był złym człowiekiem. Przeprosił swojego syna i postanowił naprawić Franky,powiedział jej że zasługuje na to aby wygrać i namówił ją aby wyznała Christianowi prawdę. Od tego momentu był lepszym człowiekiem,lecz następnego dnia został oskarżony o to że wgrał u Franky potencjonator,wszyscy byli na niego zdenerwowani. Mężczyzna postanowił udowodnić że jest niewinny i za pomocą Muszki Mejii znalazł prawdziwego sprawcę tego wyczynu dostał wtedy wyróżnienie w wyniku czego zrozumiał że warto być lojalnym wobec przyjaciół. Postanowił również że nie będzie zwlekać z ożenieniem się z Margaritą.Ślub odbył się tydzień później w Cyberze. Po ślubie pożegnał się z rodziną Andrade,i zamieszkał z Margaritą i jej dziećmi u siebie w domu gdzie do tej pory mieszkał. Sezon 2A W tym sezonie Paul był o wiele milszy dla innych niż w poprzednim.Mężczyzna postanowił ulepszyć Roby'ego zainstalował mu rakiety w stopach dzięki czemu ten zaczął być Andromaxem,Paul zaczął być z niego dumny. Paul również wspierał Sofię w jej problemach a gdy ta weszła w obudowę robotyczną i stała się Sabriną był jedyną osobą w to wtajemniczoną, w wyniku czego po kątach z nią rozmawiał Oprócz tego w tym sezonie pojawił się bliźniak Paula,Segundo,gdy się pojawił wyszło na jaw że Roby jest podobny do dziadka Feliksa. W wyniku czego mężczyzna musiał wymyślić nową historię że Roby jest jego synem tylko że tego wiedział ponieważ przyniesiono go w młodości w koszyku,w wyniku tego Segundo myślał że to on może być ojcem Roby'ego. Paul także zaczął rywalizować z Kassandrą o posadę prezesa EEG,lecz się wycofał przez jej groźby,groziła mu że powie jego żonie o tym że Roby jest androidem. Okazało się wtedy że jego miłość do Margarity jest o wile bardziej silniejsza niż praca.Postanowił wtedy odejść z EEG,a Margaricie powiedział że chce więcej czasu spędzać z rodziną. Założył wtedy rodzinne laboratorium w domu tworzył drobne codzienne wynalazki,które z czasem odniosły bardzo duży sukces. Były to minimalnie okulary pozwalające nagrywać,buty które same się wiążą,a także łyżworolki z automatyczną nawigacją. Jednak nie był szczęśliwy zbyt długo gdyż Kassandra okłamała Margaritę że jest mamą Roby'ego w wyniku czego kobieta wyrzuciła go z domu. Po kilku dniach wybaczyła mu a ten postanowił udowodnić jej że Kassandra kłamała,po pewnym czasie mu się to udało. Pewnego dnia okazało się że Sofii grozi niebezpieczeństwo to on był jednym z tych którzy postanowili ruszyć jej na ratunek. Kilka dni później Margarita dowiedziała się o tym że Roby jest androidem,w wyniku czego postanowiła odejść gdyż była zdenerwowana że Paul ją tak długo okłamywał,jednak mężczyźnie udało się ją przeprosić i mu wybaczyła.Następnie znów był kryzys w ich małżeństwie gdyż tym razem kobieta dowiedziała się że Franky również jest androidem,ale tym razem szybko mu wybaczyła. Po tym wydarzeniu jego rodzina znów się powiększyła,gdyż przygarnął do swojego domu Dulce i Andresa.Wyznał od razu Margaricie że oni również sąandroidami,dzięki czemu od tego momentu w ich życiu nie było już kłamstw ani zatajeń.Przyznał wtedy że bardzo się cieszy że posiada tak liczną rodzinę. W finale sezonu 2A powrócił do EEG,gdyż Sofia ,która została prezeskę EEG mianowała go na swoją prawą ręką.Cieszył się z tej posady i obiecał że będzie jej wierny a Roby'emu że go ulepszy. Sezon 2B Paul pomaga Sofii jako jej prawa ręka pomagał jej w naprawie Franky która doznała ogromnego szoku po pocałunku z Christianem.W tym dniu mężczyzna również stworzył strój dla Dulce aby ta mogła pomagać Andromaxowi. Pewnego dnia znalazł trop prowadzący do Kassandry postanowił się udać aby odzyskać back-up Franky gdy trafił do jej mieszkania został uwięziony.Po chwili uciekł i zdobył back-up lecz jak się potem okazało to nie był back-up Franky tylko innego androida a Kassandra ich wykiwała. Paul postanowił również stworzyć lokaja dla Margarity aby ta się nie męczyła domowymi porządkami lecz szybko tego pożałował gdy majordomus wyrzucił jego części do androidów i musiał go rozebrać. Pewnego dnia zaczął nowy wynalazek polegający na tym że człowiek może mieć zdolności androida,postanowił wypróbować to na Ramonie i przez kilka odcinków z nim współpracował. Przeszłość Paul został pokazany również w roku 1996 był wtedy również przyjacielem Sofii i nie myślał o tym żeby z nią rywalizować,miał dobre relacje z jej mamą.Przyniósł on wtedy szkice swojego prototypu który potem zbudował czyli Muszki Meiji. Jak twierdzi Wilson mężczyzna wtedy bardzo rozrywkowy sam raz powiedział następujące zdanie"Paul Meija zabawę w mig zaczyna".Oprócz tego widać było że nie podobało mu się że Wilson i Sofia są razem chciał ich rozdzielić może czuł coś do Sofii. Przyszłość Paul kilka razy pod koniec sezonu 2B zostaje pokazany w roku 2035,widzimy jak dalej pracuje w laboratorium i pomaga Sofii a także okazuje się że słów Ramona że Paul został milionerem i żyje szczęśliwie z Margaritą. Został takim bogaczem dzięki opracowaniu elektronicznego odmładzania,dzięki temu Paul jest młody,Margarita też i inni którzy zapłacą także. Relacje z innymi postaciami Sofia Andrade Paul na początku z nią rywalizował,gdyż chciał żeby jego prototyp był najlepszy,lecz z czasem zrozumiał że źle postąpił i od tej pory jej w wszystkim pomaga ,stał się jej prawą ręką i sobie ufają. Franky Andrade Paul chciał na siłę ją popsuć lub zrobić tak aby była gorszym androidem od Roby'ego ,lecz od sezonu 2A jest dla niej dobry i często ją naprawia gdy nie ma w pobliżu Sofii. Wilson Andrade Paul nie przepada za Wilsonem,nigdy nie potrafi dobrze wypowiedzieć jego imienia ale mimo to czasami zwłaszcza w sezonie 2A dobrze się z sobą dogadują Margarita Montero de Mejía Paul kiedyś nie przepadał za nią,lecz się w niej zakochał do szaleństwa co skończyło się ślubem.Paul mimo swojej ponurej osobowości bardzo kocha Margaritę,jest z nią szczęśliwy,jest ona najważniejszą osobą w jego życiu.Mówi do niej "Marguś".Czasami jednak się z nią pokłócił przez swojego sekretu przez co był bardzo smutny i przybity. Roby Mejía Paul na początku źle traktuje Roby'ego,gdyż jest słabym prototypem,wypominał mu to bardzo wiele razy i na siłę chciał żeby był lepszy od Franky,lecz z czasem zaczął go traktować jak syna i ulepszać.Bardzo go kocha.Mimo tego czasami jest dla niego surowy. Briggite Barrios de Mejía Paul kocha swoją mamę,jest jej ulubieńcem,gdyż obydwoje są ludźmi nauki,był zrozpaczony gdy ona wyjechała.Jednak czasami uważał że za dużo od niego wymagała. Segundo Mejía Paul nie lubi swojego brata,gdyż mają odmienne charaktery,często się kłócą i prawie nigdy ze sobą nie rozmawiają,lecz w finale sezonu 2A się godzą. Paul wtedy bardzo dziękuje bratu że uratował Roby'ego i mówi mu że nigdy tego nie zapomni i do końca życia będzie mu wdzięczny. Ramon Puentes Paul nie przepada za Ramonem ze względu na jego ciekawość i nieudolność,wiele razy przez niego wysiadł mu w mieszkaniu prąd,bardzo często się kłócą.Czasami jednak ze sobą normalnie rozmawiają,ale zdarza się to rzadko. Cytaty 1."Przepraszam ale pani fale dźwiękowe przedostają się do mojej części,nie wie pani?.Proszę śpiewać ciszej". 2."Ignoracja też nie jest jadalna wie pani? Ale ja panią rozumiem po prostu brakuje pani smaku i kultury gastronomicznej z górnej półki.Takim osobom jak pani wystarczą tylko te prostackie ciasteczka". 3."Mam tu coś pysznego dla wyrafinowanego podniebienia". 4."Moja łapka,moja królicza łapka,gdzieś zniknęła". 5."Jak to nie jest takie ważne?Marguś ty nie rozumiesz to jest tragedia zgubiona królicza łapka przyniosła by mi strasznego pecha w życiu". 6."Nie !nie! nie!Marguś nie dotykaj mnie pozwól mi wyjść boczkiem,dzięki,lepiej posiedzę tutaj bez ruchu i zaczekam aż łapka się znajdzie,tak?,żeby nic złego mi się nie stało". 7."Chodzi o to że jeśli gdzieś pójdę to się potknę,a jeśli się potknę mogę uderzyć się w głowę,albo złamać nogę,a gdy bym zaczął gotować to bym dotknął piekarnika i oparzył bym się w rękę,wolę tu posiedzieć i poczekać spokojnie bez ruchu,aż się odnajdzie moja królicza łapka". 8."Nie nie Charlie,nie możesz tego zrobić Sofii,to znaczy Roby jest wspaniałym androidem i może z łatwością wygrać konkurs ale to inny temat,po prostu nie zgadzam się z tobą". 9."'''He he słusznie ależ ze mnie ciaptak Roby,dziękuje zuch android,czekaj na mnie zaraz przyniosę tablet.Dobra?Cześć". '''10."Wow!.Jesteś bardziej wyrozumiały niż ja synu,wiesz co ?Zaczynam...Zaczynam cię kochać". 11."Marguś.Witam chciałem się pożegnać zanim pojadę do laboratorium,tak po za tym zauważyłem,że do kilku stolików nikt nie podszedł i goście poprosili żebym dał ci znać,ja się tym nie zajmę bo muszę już iść,i i zauważyłem też że od kilku dni,brakuje biszkoptu cytrynowego,skończyło się też ciasto jagodowe,trzeba dorobić,tak tak wiem Marguś wiem wiem że chcesz żebym ci pomógł,ale naprawdę teraz już muszę już iść,mogę ci pomóc później dobrze"? 12."Aj jaki dobry pomysł,Marguś to wspaniale że zatrudniłaś kelnerkę,tego nam było trzeba,chociaż wydaje mi się troszeczkę staroświecka,trochę retro jak na mój gust,tak te kolory wydają się ciut za krzykliwe,hehe,proszę powiedz jej trochę o stylu Cybera". 13."Haa,wszędzie ciebie szukam Roby,wiesz że mnie okłamałeś,że mnie nie posłuchałeś?,powiedziałem żebyś nie wychodził z domu a popatrz gdzie jesteś". 14."Nie nie nie myślałem o kuchni molekularnej,przygotujemy dania z gotowych herbatników,albo sernik na zimno z suszonymi owocami,albo zrobimy ucztę naturalną z owoców i warzyw,zobacz,mamy tu dość produktów aby coś zrobić,mam ręczną wyciskarkę". 15."To bardzo zdrowe,smaczne,a po za tym pożywne.Marguś o co chodzi?Mhm,zabierajmy się lepiej do pracy,zobaczysz przygotuje ci sam super przyjęcie,ze światłem czy bez." 16."Proszę cię,przestań krzyczeć bo jesteśmy tutaj obserwowani,dlatego proszę cię wejdź i przestań się upierać !!!". 17."He he pan Alan he he he nie,już mówię,chodzi o to że mam drobne trudności ,tak! z moim androidem,który się bardzo lubi kłócić z tatusiem,tak,a tym tatusiem jestem ja,taki problem to..to tak zwana współzależność,ale już wchodzi,prawda Roby?.No Wchodź". 18."Roby,chodź tutaj natychmiast do mnie podejdź!,po pierwsze wytłumacz mi dlaczego mi to zrobiłeś?,dlaczego pozbawiłeś mnie jedynej szansy na zdobycie sławy,na którą zasłużyłem!!!?. 19."Roby,najwyraźniej czasem rodzice,uczą się też od własnych dzieci". 20."Nie!,ty na pewno nie przegrasz,Sofia na to nie zasługuje Franky,dlatego tu przyszedłem,żeby cię naprawić,abyś była jak przedtem". Ciekawostki * Jest nieobecny tylko w 3 odcinkach serialu w dwóch sezonu 2A i w jednym sezonu 2B. ** W sezonie 1 Paul był obecny we wszystkich odcinkach. * To jedyna postać tego serialu która od początku wiedziała o tym że Sabrina to Sofia. * Ten sam aktor od sezonu 2A gra również postać Segunda,przez co Paul ma w niektórych odcinkach bardzo mało kwestii,a w dwóch jest w ogóle nieobecny. * W polskiej wersji ten sam aktor głosowy dubbinguje również postać Segunda,brata bliźniaka Paula. * Paul jest ulubieńcem swojej mamy. * Mimo że w 1 sezonie nie traktował Roby;ego jak syna to trochę i tak go kochał ponieważ gdy Charlie go mu odebrał Paul był załamany. * Uwielbiał swojego dziadka Feliksa,trzyma u siebie w domu w kufrze po nim pamiątki. * Nie wiedział że przy oświadczynach potrzebny jest pierścionek. * Stworzył Roby'ego na podobieństwo swojego dziadka Feliksa. * W 1 sezonie miał drzwi aż na cztery zamki,gdyż bardzo cenił sobie prywatność. * To on skonstruował Muszkę Mejía * W polskim tłumaczeniu "Paul" oznacza Paweł jednak i tak mówią na niego Paul. * Uważa że kolor czerwony to zabezpieczenie przed pechem-odcinek Franky-najlepsza z najlepszych * Nienawidzi imprez,uważa że nie pasują do niego. **Paul nie lubi również biwaków. * W finale 1 sezonu żeni się z Margaritą * Mężczyzna nie lubi prawie każdego gatunku muzyki,jedyna muzyka jaką toleruje to muzyka klasyczna. * Uwielbia pić lemoniadę gorzką bez cukru lub herbatę z kiwi bardzo kwaśną. * Prawie zawsze przekręca imię Wilsona,nazywa go Winstonem,Wolfgangiem,Wotstonem lub Wolterem. * Zamontował swojej mamie bioniczną rękę. * Jest mistrzem kuchni molekularnej. * Uwielbia samotność jednak potem ma dużą rodzinę i wyznaje że cieszy się z tego. * Lubi babeczki czekoladowe Margarity. * Paul nie przepada za przyrodą,zwierzętami,a także roślinami. * W młodości miał szczura który w momencie mu zdechł,nigdy więcej nie miał żadnych zwierząt. * Wierzy w pecha w wyniku czego na przykład gdy zgubi swój talizman lub przejdzie przez drabinę ma ataki paniki. * Posiada on tajne laboratorium,które otwiera się na przycisk ręki,jeśli ktoś obcy wejdzie do jego komputera od razu włącza się alarm. * Margarita go nazywa czasami "kotek Paul". * W odcinku "Franky wraca do szkoły" prawie się przewrócił uratowała go Super Dulce. * Jest on bardzo ważną postacią jego losy pokazano zarówno w przeszłości jak i w przyszłości. * Paul jest znany z tego że często robi sobie krzywdę przypadkowo lub ktoś go uderzy. **W odcinkach"Franky poznaje smutek",a także "Franky w poszukiwaniu zagubionej pamięci" oberwał piłką nożną w głowę od Roby'ego **W odcinku "Android dla Franky" podczas biegu uderzył w drzewo. **W odcinku pt"Franky i impreza" przeskoczył mu krzyż w wyniku czego nie mógł być wyprostowany. **W odcinku pt"Narodziny Franky" poraził go prąd. *Był geniuszem w wieku 8 lat ukończył uniwersytet a rok później zaczął pracę w EEG.(ujawnione w odcinkuFranky i ukończenie androidów),lecz może były to tylko przechwałki. *Często się przewraca. *Nie wiedział że przy oświadczynach potrzebny jest pierścionek. *Nie lubił Pancha. *Zbudował majordomusa o imieniu Jaime lecz moment go rozmontował gdy android wyrzucił jego części. *Nielubi gdy mu się w czymś pomaga gdyż lubi robić wszystko sam. *Nawet jak był zły był fajny,(zwłaszcza wtedy !) *Ma dość charakterystyczny śmiech i także styl do naśladowania który czasami naśladuje Roby. *Kiedyś był zły. *W sezonie 1 ma inny styl ubierania którego już nie ma już w kolejnych sezonach serialu. *Według Roby'ego doznaje 18 a czasami 19 zmian humoru w ciągu jednego dnia(Roby ujawnia to w odcinku"Przywództwo Franky)". *W odcinku Kto stworzył Christiana Androida? zdezintegrował na jeden dzień zdolności robotyczne Dulce i Roby'ego za karę że ułożyli jego puzzle, nie spodobało się to niektórym fanom serialu ze względu na to że to było mega wredne. *Potragi grać na gitarze. *To on jako opiekun z dziećmi pojechał na wyjazd absolwentów,mimo że tego nie chciał bo wolał pracować to i tak musiał bo inni też nie mogli. *Gdy śpi głośno chrapie ujawniono to w sezonie 2A(odcinek"Franky i jej druga babcia,walka trwa"),jednak gdy śpi w piwnicy w odcinku Franky i strajk ojców nie chrapie a wtedy chrapie Ramon który w sezonie 2A nie chrapał. *Paul to geniusz,gdy siadła mu klimatyzacja wkładał głowę do lodówki. *W sezonie 2B nosi jednorazowo dwa wyjątkowe swetry,raz zielony,raz brązowy,nigdy indziej ich nie nosi . *Potrafi grać na gitarze i śpiewać(odcinek "Franky i wyjazd dyplomowy część 2") *W 1996 roku miał bardziej grzywkę przyceszaną na bok. **Miał wtedy również inne okulary niż teraz. *Nie lubi mięć na rękach bakterii,nosi przy sobie środek przeciwko bakteryjny,dowiadujemy się tego w odcinku "Franky poznaje smutek". *Dużo osób go uwielbia i robi się od jego nazwy nazwę swojego konta. *Potrafi złamać każde hasło,nawet zaawansowanego jakim jest Luz. *Mężczyzna nie lubi sportu,bardzo szybko się po nim męczy. *Podszył się pod Ramona , gdyż nie chciał żeby Charlie wiedział , że stworzył androida. *Gdy się zdenerwuje mężczyźnie trzęsą się ręce. *W odcinku "Franky i Jej Androidy zdemaskowane" Segundo pronował mu posadę nauczyciela w jego szkole jednak Paul nie chciał porzucać nauki lecz stwierdził że by był z niego dobry nauczyciel. *Jego amerykański odpowiednik to James Peters. *Nie ma ani jednego dziecka powstałego z swojego plemnika więc jest tylko ojcem przyszywanym. *Występuje w tym serialu prawie zawsze. *Ma dobre serce. *W internecie na zagranicznej wikipedii gdzie pisze kto w jakim sezonie jest wrogiem czy tym dobrym to on w sezonie 1 jest tym dobrym mimo że czasami chciał zrobić krzywdę Franky to nigdy nie był tak naprawdę antagonistą. Zobacz też Paul Mejía/Galeria,Paul i Margarita Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Dorośli Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Pracownicy EEG Kategoria:Naukowcy Kategoria:Geniusze